Selama Langit Masih Berwarna Biru
by Lucatha
Summary: Kalian mengenal Gilbert Beilschmidt? Pria muda yang Suka membaca buku dan sesuatu terjadi padanya.


Apakah kalian kenal dia?

Dia yang bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt. Mungkin kalian akan mengenalnya sebagai pemuda narsis yang suka mengatakan dirinya awesome dan suka meng-invade vital regions, err..

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS**

**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning, Little Dialogue and Human Name written.**

Hari itu disaat aku akan membuka mata untuk menyambut pagi, dia, Gilbert Beilschmidt tidak ada di kasurnya seperti biasa, kini tinggal aku sendirian. Saat itu, saat dimana ia mulai mengenalku untuk pertama kalinya dan mengajakku berbicara, aku tidak mengerti apa yang di katakannya tapi ia sepertinya sangat senang sekali dan aku Ikutan senang.

Ia mengajakku kemanapun ia pergi. Memperlihatkanku hal-hal yang menakjubkan. tapi aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin melihat ia senang bersamaku. Ketika aku beranjak besar, ia masih saja peduli kepadaku, aku menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

Pada suatu hari, ketika ia selesai berburu dengan temannya Elizaveta, ia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia melupakan busurnya yang tertinggal di hutan. Kami pergi untuk mengambilnya bersama, tak aku sangka ternyata busurnya tertinggal di atas pohon yang lumayan tinggi menurutku. Gilbert tersenyum dan mulai memanjat, aku bisa saja mengambilkannya, tapi tidak mungkin rasanya terlalu berat bagi ukuran tubuhku.

Gilbert sudah setengah jalan lalu aku menyusulnya naik ke atas. Tidak mudah bagi ia untuk sampai kesana, akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga ia berhasil mengambil busur tersebut. kami tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu aku turun kemudian agar aku tidak menjadi beban.

Ketika ia menapakkan kaki pada tumpu dahan kecil, ia kehilangan keseimbangan. aku berteriak, tapi ia hanya tersenyum lalu berkata "aku tidak apa-apa". Kali ini, ia mengambil tumpuan dahan yang lain dan mulai turun perlahan-lahan, tetapi saat tidak diduga, ia terjatuh tanpa berpegangan. Aku panik lalu mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk membantunya, tapi, tapi, tubuhnya terlalu berat, aku tidak bias menahannya, dan akhirnya ia terjatuh. Aku menjerit histeris mencoba membangunkannya, mendorong kepalanya perlahan, tapi ia tak kunjung sadarkan diri sehingga akhirnya datanglah seseorang yang menyelamatkan kami.

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu telah berlalu, tetapi ia tak kunjung sadar. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat baikku atau aku bisa menganggapnya saudaraku sendiri? Tapi ah itu hanya omong kosong.

4 bulan kemudian Gilbert sadarkan diri, dan apa yang aku takuti ternyata menjadi kenyataan. Gilbert mengalami cacat mata atau KEBUTAAN permanen. Ingin rasanya aku menangis, tapi aku hanya bisa menatapnya nanar dan berbicara ngaler ngidul berharap ia mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan. Gilbert tersenyum seperti biasa seakan-akan kecacatannya itu tidak pernah ada.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dokter katakan kepada pemuda itu, tapi aku sempat melihat wajah kecewa, sedih, dan penyesalan yang bercampur aduk. Ingin aku meneriakinya dengan kata-kata penyemangat tapi aku rasa ia tidak mengerti.

"kemarilah" Gilbert mencoba meraba-raba sekitarnya mencariku, aku mendekatinya dan bercuap sekejap, ia tertawa lalu mangelus kepalaku.

"hei, kau jangan sedih ya. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Apa? Kau anggap keadaan mu ini tidak apa-apa? Kau jadi buta, dan itu artinya kau tidak bisa melihat dunia yang penuh dengan warna lagi! Kau bodoh Gilbert!

Seolah-olah ia mengetahui pikiranku ia berkata "cacat fisik bukanlah apa-apa, toh ketika aku buta pun Langit masih berwarna biru kan? Dan aku bersyukur masih bisa mencium aroma wurst panggang yang enak."

Setiap hari, aku selalu berada di sisinya, aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang atau sesuatu menyakiti Gilbert, tidak akan pernah!. Selama aku masih hidup, aku berjanji akan membantunya sebagaimana yang telah ia lakukan 2 tahun lalu kepadaku.

Mengingat kondisi fisiknya yang semakin hari semakin memburuk, aku mencoba menghibur dia dan melakukan sesuatu.

"aku tidak apa-apa west!"

"_Bruder_! Kau harus meminum obat ini!"

"untuk apa? Obat itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyembuhkanku!"

"Omong kosong."

"tidakkah kau pernah membaca buku karangan Anis Mansour west?"

"_Bruder_, penyakitmu menjalar keseluruh tubuh!"

"Persetan dengan itu!. Dengar west, selama hatiku belum merasakan rasa sakit, aku akan tetap baik-baik saja."

"kau _dulu_ terlalu banyak membaca buku spiritual, _Bruder_."

Gilbert menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat, aku tahu ia kesal dan juga ketakutan. "Ayo Gilbird kita pergi!" tangan kokohnya yang kutahu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, setiap malam Gilbert suka menyempatkan diri membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan rumah entah apa yang suka dibacanya hingga larut malam.

"Gilbird?"

Namaku dipanggil.

Hari ini Gilbert banyak diam, wajahnya menunjukkan rasa sedih, amarah, dan putus asa. Aku, aku hanya binatang yang hanya bisa memandunya saja. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin ia bersedih. Kemana Gilbert yang dulunya suka tertawa, mengerjai bebek di kolam, membeli eskrim, membuat gaduh, dan mengatakan dirinya _awesome_?

Gilbert, tahukah kau? Setiap malam aku suka memimpikan kau bermain bersamaku, aku bahkan bermimpi menjadi manusia! karena aku suka memikirkanmu!. Terlintas ide gila aku akan pergi menemui penyihir di seluruh dunia bahkan England agar aku bisa membuat diriku menjadi manusia!

sekarang penyakit itu menggerogoti kakimu.

"Tenanglah Gilbird. Kebutaan dan kelumpuhanku bukan berarti akhir dari segalanya. Aku bisa saja menerima obat dan suntikan-suntikan itu. Tetapi aku pecaya rasa sakit hanya akan muncul jika kita Cuma merasa rasakannya saja. Tidakkah kau mengerti? kau pernah mendengarku kesakitan?"

_Iya! setiap malam sambil menangis!_

"hmmm.. jika iya itu berarti kau sedang bermimpi hahaha" dia terdiam sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan "rasa sakit tidak akan pernah membuat perasaanku goyah. aku kecewa karena aku takut kau dan west salah mengartikan perilaku ku ini, aku marah karena aku takut kalian terlalu khawatir akan keadaanku, aku bersedih karena aku takut kalian selalu meratapi kecacatanku dan memandangku iba. Jangan karena aku buta aku tidak bisa mendengar atau merasakan kesedihan orang-orang ketika berada di sekitarku."

Kami berdiam diri sejenak, aku jarang bercuap ketika ia berbicara. Aku ingin ia nyaman dan merasa di dengarkan oleh mahluk lain, … walaupun itu burung.

"Kalian harus berjanji bahwa kalian jangan bersedih, menangis atau meratapi aku si cacat yang super _awesome_ ini. Haha aku masih tetap _awesome_ kok." nada suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada syal biru pemberian adiknya saat malam natal tahun lalu.

"Aku telah menganggapmu sebagai saudara, dan aku mempercayaimu."

"Berjanjilah Gilbird,... berjanjilah." Angin musim semi melewati kami begitu saja dan aku merasakan rambut perak Gilbert terayun kedepan, memainkan irama riang suara pohon dan bau daun musim gugur berjatuhan.

_"Selamat Tinggal Gilbert."_

* * *

Haiii kembali lagi bersama saya Luca :D muehehe gimana? gimana? ada kesalahan EYD? Typo? enggak ngerti? abal? Diksi kurang? kurang panjang?. hehe hontou ni gomenasai . hiatus gara-gara les, sekolah dan sanlat.

maaf ya Luca mau ngereply Review yang belum sempat dibales di Fic lainnya.

**- Kehilangan**

**VicHarrow** : hmm biar Luca tebak, anda Victoria Harrow? :D muehehe bener? bener? Iyaa AUSHUN! *prok prok prok* hehe sebelumnya terima kasih atas Review anda kakak *cubit pipi* w sekali-kali silahkan review lewat mimpi saya ya *plakk yoshhh Siap kapten!

**- Guru Kimia (Kuroshitsuji)**

**No. Looking. lagi gak sempat login :** horeee mantap! jayalah Cieeeel~ (?) ahemm kak, terima kasih *ngumpet di kamar mandi* iya ya, banyak banget salahnya *ngelap keringat* terkadang Luca suka memasukkan kata-kata kurang baku atau kalimat terjemahan yang nyempil di dalem fik *hih* ayey siaaaap kapteeen semoga beruntung MOSnya *eh sudah ya?*

akhir kata terima kasih telah membacanya dan selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan.


End file.
